Timothys Heart
by McgeeIsMyFave
Summary: No.3 of Bad McGee/ Good McGee- Two years have passed since the events of Very Good McGee. Timothy McGee is the Senior Field Agent on the CTOC, his career is growing, his life moving forwards from his previous life in Washington. But what about his heart?
1. Chapter 1

_From: Jennifer Shepard, Director, Naval Criminal Investigative Service_

_To: Team Leaders, United States Division_

_Subject: College Recruitment_

_To Team Leaders,_

_Once again, we have been allowed to enter college campuses across the United States to give talks on joining federal agencies. These talks are given to provide a broader overview of our roles than can be found in pamphlets or online. Please select volunteers from your teams to address local colleges and universities in your area. Fully rated agents only, do not send probationary or Journeyman agents._

_Should there be more than one team at your location, such as an MCRT and a task force, you can pair up to give the students the best presentation of NCIS. While there are no official targets on student requests for further information, anyone who does not get a single sign-up will explain themselves to me._

_Please inform your agents to the above. Should you, yourself, wish to give a talk, you are more than welcome to do so. Please, do not assign this to those agents uncomfortable in speaking to large groups, or agents who do not relate well to people of college attending age._

_With thanks,_

_Jennifer Shepard,_

_Director,_

_Naval Criminal Investigative Service_

Ricardo Balboa, Special Agent in Charge, CTOC read the email and out loud said, "Not a chance in hell am I doing this." His team of agents looked up at him, wondering what had caused the outburst from their leader. "Read your emails, I need at least two volunteers for this. Please respond via email." Sending the email out, he waited for the responses.

"_I would rather put my Christian Louboutins through my feet than wear them instead of doing this." _Amanda Ryan, straight to the point, so to speak.

"_Do I have to?" _Kei Wan, Ric knew if he went he may never get him back, probably because he'd be in jail for hitting some frat guy who got on his nerves. Ric read through the emails as they came through, all of them saying no, but in very colourful and different ways. Looking around the room, Ric noticed Tim wasn't there. He was in the Telesuite, the nickname for the multi screen room next door. The move to their new location had come with full funding from the Intelligence committee and NCIS. The new suite had four screens, with retractable doors, allowing the room to be divided into four, allowing multiple conferences at once, rather than having to wait for one to finish which had been their problem for their first two years here. Tim was the only agent not to have responded, meaning, by default, TIm was their volunteer. How he would respond, Ric didn't know. Last years recruitment drive had been passed to the MCRT as the CTOC was in the middle of moving at the time.

Ric saw Tim walking through the adjoining door, and caught the looks being given him, as the team wondered if he had read his email. Kei was the first to speak.

"Hows the NSA? DD Crandell her wonderful self?"

"Yes, Kei, she sends her love as well as a peach cobbler for you to enjoy." Tims reply was sarcastic to the extreme. Elizabeth Crandell was not a fan of the green eyed senior field agent as he tended to often bypass her to get NSA intelligence during preparation and takedown operations. Tim finally looked up from the report in his hands, and found the team looking at him. "What?" he asked, wondering why the team was all looking at him.

"Check your emails." Alexander Freeman offered, the teams newest "probie", knowing he was not allowed to volunteer as the Director wanted full agents giving the talk. The team watched as McGee sat at his computers, opening his emails. They knew he was reading the email as his eyes began getting wider. "Dear God, no" Tim whispered, gathering chuckles from the team. Tim realised everyone else had said no, leaving him the de facto representative. "Amanda, I will buy you new shoes if you do it?" Tim was not doing this, the attractive blonde agent shook her head, smirking as she did so. "Kei, I will buy herbal tea for a year if you volunteer."

"I love you like a brother, but I don't love you that much to do this." Tim knew he was doing it like it or not. "Ric, I will give you my car if you do this."

"Tim, not even five of your cars would get me onto a college campus willingly. Speak with MCRT, see who they are sending and co-ordinate. I'm sure it will be fine." The team all started giggling. "You speak to the chairman of the joint chiefs, director of homeland security, even POTUS himself, but this scares you?" Ric asked teasingly, enjoying the younger mans discomfort.

"Scary is a Red Flash, scary is you with a hangover, this is beyond terrifying."

"Tim, good luck." Tim felt like he was being punished, he just hoped he could convince Cassie to do this with him, he didn't really fancy spending a whole day with the one of the other members of the MCRT.

Opening his phone, he called Cassie, hoping she would say yes to his proposal.

"Hey Tim, u ok?" Cassie Yates was his best friend here in Jacksonville, even beating out Ric and Kei. He could talk to her about anything, including his previous life in Washington, without any worry. If anyone would help with this, it would be her.

"Yeah, I've been given an assignment that I'm hoping you can help me with."

"Sure, Tim, anything, always willing to help you, you know that." Cassie and Tim had helped each other out on assignments over the past three years Tim had spent in Jacksonville, from MCRT murder cases, to providing an extra set of eyes and ears during takedowns. Tim didn't know how willing she would be for this.

"I need a second person to join me to give a recruitment talk at the University of North Florida."

"Tim, you have just found the limits of our relationship. You're dumped." Tim just laughed, carrying on their joke of them being married. He knew they were not dating, and never would. They were the best of friends, and nothing, Tim thought, would ever change that. Their relationship was completely platonic, Tim knew, but if he was ever going to break Rule 12, it would be for Cassie Yates.

"This is what does it for us, Cassie?" Tim kept his tone light, knowing he could convince her to do this. "We've taken down drug lords, people traffickers, even murderers together, and talking to college kids is what ruins us." Even Tim realised the way he was talking made them sound married. "What will it cost me to get you do this?"

"Tim, this kind of thing is hard to put a price on. I'll think about it. Don't expect much help from me though."

"Great. Tell O'Donnell he has his volunteer, we can do this between the two teams. I'll start work on the presentation, you can wing it. You'll be great."

"Tim, I'm driving us there. In your car. Say no, and find another victim." Tim knew this was a small price to pay. Looking up at Ric, Tim smirked.

"Cassie, of course you can drive my car, there and back." Ric looked shocked, not expecting Tim to pay such a price to get help on this. "Afterwards, I'll treat you to Bistro Aix." This was Cassies favourite restaurant, Tim had taken her there for her birthday,

"Tim, you're on. I might even make an effort for you. Gotta go though, email me everything." With that Cassie hung up. Tim looked around the team, seeing some shocked looks and a smirk from Amanda and Kei.

"Tim, if you had pitched it like that to me, I'd've said yes," Amanda offered, knowing Tim would be the perfect gentleman on a date. She wondered if he realised he was in love with Cassie Yates, and that the feeling was mutual. Having seen them out together, she knew they fitted together perfectly. Cassie was four years older than Tim, but you could never tell. Amanda knew the two of them had known each other in Washington, and had renewed their friendship upon Tims arrival in Florida. Cassie was an unofficial member of the CTOC, being drafted in by Ric to help with drug cases, normally helping Kei organize undercover work and takedowns.

Amanda first knew Tim loved Cassie after they had worked a Saturday on a drugs cases. After the case had been sorted, Tim offered to take Cassie out for an early dinner, and invited the whole team. At a restaurant close to the base, Tim acted what everyone else thought of as what a gentleman should act like. He held out her chair, let Cassie order first, made sure she was never left out. Amanda pointed this out to the team when Cassie and Tim had left, with Ric and Kei saying this was just Tim, the way he was. The ladies of the group cottoned on quickly, knowing what Amanda was saying.

Yes, Tim was always courteous, polite, held doors open, but with Cassie, it was different. The way he stood when she did, always waited for her to finish her drink before ordering himself another. Nikki, Lucille and Sunaina, along with Amanda, had all had a crush on Tim McGee at one time, what woman hadn't. But they all knew that Tims heart belonged to Cassie Yates. The women had bets on how long it would take for them to realise they were in love with each other.

* * *

Tim sat on his balcony, his laptop open to the presentation he had devised for the college recruitment talks he and Cassie were giving this weekend. They would spend all day at the University of North Florida, from 10am Saturday, through to 5pm. Tim had started this assignment full of dread, knowing how hard it was to keep the interest of college students, and he had four separate talks scheduled. He and Cassie have a lot of experience together, and so decided to give the students a sort of year in the life of an agent, talking through murder investigations, fraud, money laundering, drug and people smuggling, before ending the day with cybercrimes and counter-terrorism, the subjects they knew the most about. Tim had even got the training package from FLETC to give them real life situations as examples.

Tim looked at his phone, the clock showing 10:28pm. Knowing he had to pick Cassie up at 9.15am, he decided to go to bed now. Tim was looking forward tomorrow, feeling much more confident in the lectures than he did two weeks ago. The talks were planned, the table at Bistro Aix was booked, his suit had been dry cleaned, the taxi service booked to pick Cassie up at 7.30pm from her apartment to take her to the restaurant. Cassie had been a big help preparing for this talk, helping him prepare written materials to be given out, as well as the powerpoint presentation to be used. He intended to give a night out to rival the one he had given her for her birthday.

In twenty four hours, Tim would look back at this night as the last night of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim pulled up outside Cassies apartment, knowing she was on her way down, after texting her when leaving the coffee shop. Lillies Coffe Shop was one of Tims best finds here in Jacksonville. He had found it his third day in the city, and thought of himself as a loyal customer. As well as morning coffees he picked up, for himself or the team, or as today, just him and Cassie, he went along for their music nights, as well as the local wi-fi bloggers meeting, which usually attracted some more of the serious computer gamers. No matter what he did in life, Tim McGee always found a kindred spirit in the gamers of the world.

Today, Tim had his usual Americano with extra shot, along with a Breve for Cassie, both 20oz. He had even picked up apple cinnamon pecan muffins for breakfast. In the cool box in his trunk, Lillies had his order ready for collection. A baby spinach and gorgonzola salad, with extra turkey, and a greek wrap, for a tear and share lunch, plus a selection of cookies to snack on for the day. Tim didn't know the university that well, but had put a blanket in the trunk, along with drinks for what he hoped would be a picnic lunch on a nice spot of grass.

When Cassie came out of her door, Tim smiled at her, she looked as beautiful as ever. Her dark hair was loose, shining in the morning sun. Tim noticed she was wearing her "super agent costume". The dark blue trouser suit, coupled with a pale red blouse, and black high heels, Tim knew she meant business today. He. himself, had stepped it up as well.

"Tim, why are you wearing that suit?" Cassie asked, slightly amazed. She had practically made him buy the suit at gunpoint, knowing he needed a new suit for a charity event he was attending as Thom E Gemcity. Cassie remembered that night very well, having to convince everyone she was there as "Thoms" plus one, rather than date. Tim was wearing the Versace micro jacquard suit, the morning sun gave it an even more shiny appearance than normal. He had matched this with the gucci poplin duke shirt.

Cassie had had a fun day playing dress up with her "walking talking Ken", as Tim had described himself. She and Tim had had a lot of fun on a weekend trip to New York, flying up on a random Friday straight after work, coming back on the Sunday, laden down with shopping bags. Every designer shop they went in though, Cassie noticed the looks they got. Every time she mentioned they were just friends, the assistants clamoured round Tim, hoping to be noticed. When she didn't say anything, the conversation went one of two ways. The first way she hated, questions she such as "Has he popped the question yet?" or "Whens the big day?" really got on her nerves. The second way was a lot more fun for her.

Some of the male assistants noticed the lack of chemistry between them, and spent a lot of time measuring Tim for his suits. Cassie got to watch Tim be baffled by all the attention, especially from the young fashion assistants, who spent almost too much time making sure everything fitted perfectly. Yes, the weekend was much more fun for Cassie than Tim.

"Show them what they could be wearing one day. Anyway, Ms Kettle, any reason for your choice in outfit?" Tim rejoined, knowing Cassie loved the suit, no matter the man wearing it,

"Just sending out the right message, Mr Pot."

"And the message is?" Tim wondered what Cassie was about to say.

"I carry a loaded Sig Sauer and I'm allowed to use it." Yeah, just as Tim thought. Cassie would probably make a point of showing her gun the minute someone started with the heckling.

"Well, if you promise not to point it at me today, you can have your breve." Tim said, reaching for the cup in the carrier, handing it over to Cassie, the MCRT special agent accepting it gratefully.

"I love Lillies. Keep your Starbucks, this is the best coffee I've ever had."

"I also got some muffins, along with lunch. You also get the keys for the day." Tim said smiling, watching Cassies eyes light up at the mention of the food.

"Tim, you are already taking me out tonight, you didn't need to feed me all day."

"O'Donnell let slip that Baxter had volunteered for the recruitment talk, this is a thank you for not being stuck with him." Simon Baxter was, in Tims mind, the most boring talker ever. He was an accomplished special agent, a shining example of everything an NCIS should be. However, Tim had listened to a briefing by him when helping the MCRT. It only lasted ten minutes, but Tim thought to was more like two hours. Baxter, when briefing, tended to deliver the information in a monotone, rarely was there any inflection in his speech, and definitely no humour. Not the kind of talk that was going to keep the audience today.

"Yeah, ok, now I see the reason for the extra thank you. You ready to go?" Cassie was relishing getting behind the wheel of the porsche. She had driven it quite a few times in the last three years, sharing the driving duties when she and Tim attended different events around the city.

"Yep, just remember, the city has a speed limit, keep to it."

Cassie never took this remark to heart. She knew of Tims car accident at 16, and since then, she knew Tim was a very careful driver. When he was in his car, he expected the driver to obey his rules. "In your own car, drive how you want, but my car, my rules. No speeding."

Making their way to the campus, Cassie and Tim talked about their college days, Cassies being a bit more wild than Tims. Cassie was hoping for a quiet day, filled with simple questions and nice students. Tim wanted the nerds and geeks to show up, the guys he had been in college, to show them what was waiting for them when they graduated. Hell, he even hoped to get a few of the athletes there as well. Tony DiNozzo may have been a pain, but he had good skills when he use them for his job, rather than pranking.

Pulling up to the campus, Cassie noticed the signs, arrows pointing the way to the lecture hall. She also noticed how busy it was on campus for a Saturday morning. She knew the campus had an amazing athletics program, but she doubted a game was on this early. Stepping out the car, she glanced at Tim, seeing a small smile on her face.

"What did you do?" She knew her friend very well, and this amount of people should have shocked him. Instead he seemed happy with the number of students that were there.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Does your version of nothing include doing something with your computer? A post to the UNF eNotice board? Something that makes this lecture pop up each time you log-on? An email that won't delete itself, no matter how many times you try?" Cassie was trying to figure out what Tim was playing at. She was all for recruitment, but she didn't know if she could convince this many people to think about applying for NCIS.

"Cassie, the college contacted me after I had sent out details for the visitor's passes. They offered to send something to the students, and I passed it along."

"What did you send?"

"A video."

"What video, Tim?" Cassie was worried what Tim had down.

"A short one."

"Showing what?" Cassie was practically growling now, not being aware of this.

"A few clips of recorded footage of takedowns we have organized. Think it may sparked their interest."

"Sparked!" Cassie exclaimed. "Sparked! If this is sparked, Tim, I don't want to know what your idea of ignited is." Cassie was hoping this didn't backfire. Why did Tim always have to overreach?

"Excuse me? Excuse me?" Tim and Cassie both turned to face the raised voice. "Coming through, excuse me." Coming through the crowd, was a young man, looking slightly frazzled. Tim and Cassie glanced at each other, wondering who this young man was.

"Hello, are you the NCIS agents here to give the talk?" The young man was slightly out of breath.

"Yes, Special Agents McGee and Yates." Tim said, hoping this man didn't have asthma.

"Midshipman Anderson, NROTC. I'm your escort for the day. If you would follow me, please." The midshipman turned and walked away from them, Glancing at each other, the two agents followed quickly.

"Has the venue been moved?" Tim asked, worried the day of the talk had clashed with another agency, such as CIA or FBI, the more high profile agencies.

"No, but the Hall isn't big enough. The Brookes hall is used for most recruitment talks, but normally it isn't half full. Today, we were full by 9.15. The first meeting will still be held here, but the talks scheduled for 11.30, 2.00 and 3.30 are being moved to The JJ Daniels Hall. The first lecture at 11.30 will be by booking only, we are already at 90% capacity for it." Tim paled, not realising how popular this would be.

"Tim, this better go well or we will be the laughing stock of campus. What were you thinking, giving them a trailer? This is NCIS, not the premiere of a Brad Pitt movie!"

"Cass, it'll be fine. You've seen the shots, we just need to talk to these guys, tell em some funny stories. It'll be fine," Tim was confident in his talk, he had kept it light, funny in places, but still showed NCIS as an important agency in the Federal Government.

"Funny stories?" Cassie thought, wondering what stories Tim was going to tell.

"Come in this way please. This is the staff entrance to the stage. This way, you can avoid the crowd. You need any help setting up?" The midshipman was one of only three Naval ROTC cadets on campus, the ROTC program on campus only having one hundred and seven members, most of them Army cadets.

"Tim, this is gonna go wrong. There is no way we can keep these kids interested for an hour."

"Cassie, these kids are here to see what I promised them. Two special agents from NCIS, a government agency that works here and abroad, takes down drug kings, stops people trafficking, gathers intelligence to stop terrorist attacks. I attended the talks given by FBI, NSA and NCIS when I was at college. Did you?"

"Yeah."

"So did I," interrupted Midshipman Anderson. "The FBI had four talks scheduled three weeks ago, their last one had no attendees. Apparently, all this guy did was talk at them. NSA and CIA have had the same problem the last couple of years. I've seen that video, you guys are gonna do great."

The midshipman had a massive smile on his face. Depending on how this talk went, he was thinking of joining after his tour of duty was over.

"Exactly. All the se guys do is talk, we are gonna show em. Cassie, have I ever let down?"

Cassie looked up into the deep green eyes of her best friend. Cassie did trust him, more than any other man other than her father. If Tim told her to jump out of a burning building into his arms, Cassie knew she would do it, her faith in Tim absolute. Even this, terrified out of her mind that it would go wrong, Tims calmness seemed to seep into her, stilling her beating heart.

"No, and I do trust you, Tim, before you ask."

"Then lets do this. I'll set everything up, you get your mic fitted." They had arrived at the stage, the curtain closed. TIm moved to set up his laptop, wanting his program set up and powerpoint presentation ready. He even had a bluetooth operator to move the slides, meaning him and Cassie could move around the stage, neither one of them needing to be at the computer.

Ten minutes passed, Tim had gone over the program, tested both his and Cassies mics and bluetooth pointers. He was ready, hoping it went as well as he hoped.

"Tim, are you sure about this?" Cassie still wasn't sure.

"Positive. Cassie, this will be brilliant, trust me." Cassie believed him, for some reason, she never doubted Tim. Even when the odds were stacked against, Cassie would back him.

In thirteen hours, Cassie would look back on this day as the last day of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie stood there, riveted to the spot, having just listened to the introduction given by the Dean of Students, or head of Faculty, or someone. She was having a hard time concentrating right now. On the other side of the curtain, was six hundred graduates and undergraduates, all here to listen to her and Tim speak about NCIS. Cassie felt her mouth go dry, her heart rate increase, her blood was pounding in her ears. She noticed Tim moving towards her, and she turned and faced him.

"Cass, this is going to be great, I promise. If you get stuck, just look at me, ok?"

Cassie didn't trust herself to speak, she just nodded. The next thing, the stage curtain pulled back, revealing the faces of the students. Cassie wondered how she never passed out. She saw Tim moving to the edge of the stage, but it wasn't her friend Tim she saw. It was Interpol Liaison Timothy McGee, the one who gave briefings to agents halfway round the world. The one who gave orders to complete strangers, the one who went toe to toe with agency directors, and sometimes won. Then she knew thats who she would have to be, Senior Field Agent Yates.

Tim raised his hands for silence, looking around the lecture hall, and he could see he had every student demographic there. He wondered how many of these would apply for FLETC, and how many would wash out. Today, his role was not to worry about the future, but to influence the present. He knew that some of these students were already applying, others were unsure, and others that had never even considered it. It was these last two groups who were his target audience, the ones whose experience of the federal agencies was what they had seen on TV and in the movies. He only hoped his influence was felt in a good way.

"Good morning, I'm Tim McGee, NCIS. For the gentlemen in the audience, the lady behind me is Cassie Yates, NCIS. Agent Yates asked me to pass on a message to you." The audience looked at Cassie, wondering what the message was. "She's carrying a loaded sig sauer and she's not afraid to use it." This had the girls in the audience giggling, and the men looking slightly worried. All thoughts of flirting with the hot agent evaporated in that split second. "Ladies, I am also packing" Tim wiggled his eyebrows at this "But I will keep my weapon sheathed for today, I hope." Cassie was amazed, Tim rarely flirted, let alone used innuendo like this. But she had to admit, their audience was laughing, they looked relaxed, and more importantly, like they wanted to be here. "Todays talk is about the life an NCIS special Agent. We will talk about NCIS generally as well, for those of you who do not wish to be a field agent. If you have questions, we will try to answer them throughout the session, if we can. First up, this is NCIS Headquarters, Washington DC." With that, the first picture came on. "Home to most of NCIS operations, such as intelligence and cybercrimes, but also to the MCRT. Major Case Response Team." The second picture came up, showing Stan Burley, Jim Nelson, Bryn Fillmore and Lily Hardy.

"This is what most special agents aim for, these guys investigate everything. Fraud, Drugs, Kidnapping, Terrorism, and Murder. Both myself and Agent Yates have been part of an MCRT, Agent Yates still is, holding the position of Senior Field Agent, making her second in command of the team." Cassie had been listening to Tim, who was talking with confidence, keeping eye contact with the students, moving around the stage. As Tim had begin talking about the MCRT, she moved forward, ready to take over. At the mention of herself, Cassie took a breath, knowing she was up.

"We investigate even more as well. Our nickname is "Navy Cops". Its true. Any crime committed by, or to, Navy and Marine Personnel falls under our jurisdiction, it overrules even the FBIs authority." Cassie saw some disbelieving looks on some faces. These were people who didn't know much about federal agencies and the roles they played. "We also investigate crimes committed against navy families, such as husbands and wives, along with dependents, such as children.

"Unlike the FBI, our authority does not stop at Americas border," Cassie continued. "If crimes are committed abroad, our satellite offices are allowed to investigate these crimes on foreign soil, such as cases for the teams in Rota in Spain or Naples in Italy."

"Before you ask, yes, you can get stationed abroad, as well as around the United States. Agent Yates and I have been posted to Washington DC and Jacksonville, my boss has been in Rhode Island and Italy. I know people that have been to Singapore, London, and Australia."

Cassie and Tim were both watching the audience at this announcement, watching the students whisper to teach other, all seeing a different side to the job they do. This was Tims idea, no telling them what they can't do as agents, no telling them the boring details, just an overview of the job, showing them a potential future, one that didn't have them sitting in the J Edgar Hoover building.

"NCIS is a global intelligence agency as well as a Federal investigative service. My role here in Jacksonville is as Interpol Liaison, gathering intelligence on organized crime all over the world. I talk to people from the Directors of FBI, CIA and NSA, as well as police officers from countries Europe, Asia, Africa, South America and Australasia." Some the kids looked shocked at this, they never thought of global crimes, they all thought of Interpol when it came to that.

"Agent McGee, here, is being modest. Over the past three years, he has organized operations and takedowns on every continent, as well as ocean. He liaises with FBI, CIA, NSA, National Reconnaissance Office, and Homeland Security on a domestic level, and the same with most foreign countries." Cassie saw Tim blush with this admiration, and saw most of the students looking at Tim with hero worship. Tim did not take this lying down.

"Agent Yates should also be recognized. She has solved murders, rapes, thefts, fraud cases, as well as worked on counter-terrorism and international investigations." It was Cassies turn to blush now, wishing she had kept her mouth shut. "Agent Yates is also much more experienced than myself when it comes to undercover missions." Cassie was now the focus of attention, with a quite a few of the female students wondering if they could do what she had done.

"NCIS and FLETC can teach you so much of the job, other parts will come from your studies here. Every mission, every assignment, we have undertaken needs something no one can teach you, it is something you need to find yourself. Commitment." Tim let this work hang in the air, Cassie waited with the students. "COmmitment to your studies, commitment to your oaths, commitment that no matter what happens, you see your mission through to the end, whether it be undercover in a drugs ring or watching a takedown of people traffickers. Without it, you will never make it to where we are today."

Cassie knew at this point every talk today would go well. Tim hit them hard with this, it came out of nowhere. Cassie realised he had everyones attention, and only those with the commitment to be where she was now, would carry on hoping to be an NCIS agent.

* * *

A few hours later, Cassie and Tim sat on a lawn outside the JJ Daniels hall, having just finished their second talk of the day. Cassie was amazed both talks went as well as they had, the sign up sheets for further information were full, the volunteer from the ROTC program were taking further names. Cassie was eating her half of the greek wrap while Tim munched on a muffin that was left over from the breakfast box. Looking at Tim, she noticed what all the women in audience, and a few of men, had saw. A well dressed very handsome man in a very powerful job. Cassie had wondered a few times what it would be like to be married to Tim, if he would be as good as a father as he was a friend and mentor to the younger agents. If he would stay the same man, or turn into an idiot like her brother had done. Stephen had two children he only saw on weekends, because after the birth of his second child he had regressed to his college days, going out drinking and partying instead of being at home with his now ex-wife. Cassie hoped the man she married did not turn out like that.

"Still think I overreached?" Tim asked Cassie, a big smile on his face.

"We've got two more talks to go. The jurys still out." Cassie was watching the students watching them. "So, those four girls keep looking over at you, probably can't decide of the suit makes you gay or rich, possibly both. The guys to their left are wondering if I'm free and single."

"We could act like a couple and prove them all wrong." Tim said, keeping his eyes on the students behind his shades, his face facing slightly away from them. "Not too sure how I feel about our first kiss being in front of gawping undergrads."

"So how do you imagine our first kiss then?" Cassie said teasingly, having gotten over her crush on the green eyed man more than two years previously.

"Probably after a nice meal, maybe on a walk, starry night, maybe music playing," McGee said, smiling.

Cassie had imagined what that would be like before, and it was just so Tim. She thought of Tim as a romantic hero, a cross between a knight in shining armour and a noble gentleman, having codes of chivalry and conduct, certain rules to obey when courting his maiden. Smiling back at him, she said, "Well, we're just going to have to find you a woman to do that with, then."

"As long as she isn't in this college, I'll be fine with it." Tim said, laughing, knowing that some of the girls he could see where debating whether to try to talk to him now, or wait until he was alone.

Cassie and Tim continued sitting on the picnic blanket for the next twenty minutes, placing silly bets on the students, seeing if any would come over to talk to them. Only one young man did, and Tim and Cassie both saw the potential in him. He looked physically fit, confident in his approach towards them, and didn't care of peoples opinions of himself. The way he was being looked at by his peers suggested he was either crazy, had a death wish or was trying to suck up. After asking his questions, they realised he was neither.

"Hi," he said reaching them. "I really enjoyed your talk but was hoping to get some more information from you."

"Sure, what do you need to know?" Cassie asked, gesturing for him to take a seat on the blanket.

"I'm a forensics major. Is there any particular field of forensics I should pay more attention to? Should I look at adding other labs to add to my course?"

"For our forensics specialist, most of them specialise later on," Cassie said. "Ballistics, DNA, fingerprint analysis, chemical compositions, they make up the majority of the work. Previously, most of the forensic guys had computer skills as well. They aren't needed as much now, with most teams having a cyber technician assigned to the team. So, best advice, get the best degree you can, and look at expanding your specialist fields once you are in. NCIS will help train you in certain fields, or identify fields for improvement."

"The best thing to do, if you can," offered Tim, "is applying for a summer internship with NCIS. You don't get paid a wage, but we do provide housing, along with a living allowance for the time you are with us. This way, you can get a feel for the job, see if what you know or don't know is relevant for the job. Come back here, study harder, and apply if you still want your name, by the way."

"Lucas, Lucas Brierly. Seriously? There are internships at federal agencies?" Lucas seemed shocked at this.

"Not sure about the CIA or NSA, but the FBI has them available in certain areas. NCIS has them in nearly every area apart from the MCRTs, CTOC, and counter terrorism." Tim said, having met several of the interns in Washington

"How do you apply for it?" Lucas asked eagerly.

"Here," Tim passed him his notepad and pen, "Give me your email address, I'll get the details sent next week."

"Thanks. By the way, your talk beat all the others. The FBI guy put me to sleep. Seriously, my roommate had to wake me up." Lucas said, blushing with embarrassing as he did so. Tim and Cassie both laughed at the comment, knowing they had done much better than their sister agency. "It was good talking to you." Lucas said, standing up.

Cassie watched as he moved away, unperturbed by the looks from his fellow students, and the comments following him. _Well, he has the guts to come speak to us, do any of the rest of you, _Cassie thought.

Ten more minutes of idle chit chat between the two of them, and the afternoon sessions were beginning. Tim helped Cassie up, and grabbed the blanket, putting the remaining food and drinks in the coolbox.

"I'll take it back to the car later," Tim said.

"Chicken." Cassie knew what he was up to.

"Self-preservation," Tim rejoined. "If I walk through that Valley of Death," Indicating to the large groups of young women between him and the porsche, "I'll never get back here for the rest of the lectures." Cassie laughed, knowing he would be hounded there and back if he went to put the cool box away.

Heading back inside, neither knew their lives would be forever altered in less than nine hours.


	4. Chapter 4

_Flash Sideways._

"_Its the right decision. Its not going to be a popular one. But it is the best one we've got."_

"_Doesn't mean I have to like it."_

"_Want me to make the call?"_

"_I'll do it. Just give me a minute."_

* * *

Tim arrived at Bistro Aix ten minutes before Cassie was due to arrive. Speaking to the maitre d', he asked that a bottle of Plumpjack Winery reserve chardonnay be chilled for the table. He knew Cassie liked this wine, and preferred sticking to the one drink, rather than having cocktails before dinner. Tims thoughts since lunch had been about walking with Cassie, even holding her, taking her in his arms, kissing her before saying goodnight. Why had she asked him how he would kiss her? He knew she was only teasing, but Tim had had a crush on Cassie when they were both in Washington. Gibbs rule notwithstanding, Tim at the time knew Cassie was out of his league. He was a probie agent, the butt of all jokes, still unconfident in himself and his abilities. That was more five years ago. This Tim McGee was a different man, but he did not know if he had the courage to take the risk of ruining his friendship with this amazing woman.

Cassie sat in the back of taxi, on her way to Bistro Aix. She had spent the last hour and a half getting ready, longer than she did for dates. She had not made up her mind if that was what this was. She knew she had teased Tim about what their first kiss would be like earlier that day. Now she knew how he thought about it, she wanted it to be real. Her daydreams of Tim placing his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, his green eyes looking into her deep dark brown ones, smelling his aftershave as he leaned down. Cassie kept thinking she was crazy, Tim didn't think of her that like that. She knew he had had a crush on her when they both in the Navy Yard. She hadn't done anything back then because she knew it would never have worked out. At the time, Tim was still new to the job, still too green, still too unsure of himself. Now, she realised, they were partners. Equal in confidence and career, equal in love, neither dating, nor dated anyone seriously for the past two years. Cassie decided if Tim didn't give her a single hint tonight, she wouldn't either. But she knew she would not keep that promise. She would place a subtle hint to test the waters before diving in. Or would she? Cassie had less than five minutes to make up her mind.

* * *

As Cassie stepped out of the taxi, she spotter Tim through the window, sitting at the bar, holding a bottle of Corona. Unlike herself, Tim liked a beer before dinner, but would then stick to wine. She watched as his head turned towards the windows, a smile brightening his face as he saw her. He stood up as Cassie made her way inside, passing the maitre d' and heading for the bar. Tim smiled as he saw what she wearing, a strapless white knee length dress with flowing black flower print, which hugged her athletic figure, causing women to look at her, loving the dress, while hating the woman wearing it. Not because they couldn't pull it off themselves, but because the men they were with all cast admiring glances at Cassie. Tim knew he would be on the most envious men in the bistro tonight.

"You look amazing," Tim said as she approached, reaching out and kissing her cheek. As he pulled back Tim saw some of the men cast withering glances at him, knowing to hit on Cassie would be to mess with him. "Shall we sit?"

"Please," said Cassie, feeling famished after the full day on campus. Cassie saw Tim nod towards the maitre d'. the two of them being known customers, as they normally came here for Cassies birthday, and at least once a month for dinner. Plus, the executive chef was a fan of Tims work. Cassie had never seen Tim turn such a shade of red on their second visit here. Tims dessert of praline cheesecake had come with a note from the chef, asking Tim that he enjoyed the cheesecake as much as he had enjoyed the Thom E Gemcity novels. Because of this, Tim usually had no problems booking a table here, even once walking in on the spur of the moment after arriving back late from a night out at the theatre.

As they sat down, a waiter appeared with a bottle of white wine, and the maitre d' handed them menus. Cassie watched the waiter pour the wine, seeing it was the Plumpjack chardonnay she loved. _Tim was pulling out all the stops tonight,_ she thought, _maybe it was a date after all._

Cassie knew the menu well, and before she even opened it, she knew what her order would be, but Tim never usually ordered the same thing, sometimes asking which chef was working, some of who liked to surprise him with one of their creations. When Cassie looked around, she saw they were in the "romantic" section, as Tim described it. The tables here were all for two people, with pencil thin candles on the table. Cassie knew they were here more for Tims privacy than the maitre d' trying to play matchmaker. The restaurant had never told anyone who Tim was, and they liked it that way. Tim had come down after his latest book launch and signed everyones books as a thank you for not telling people who he was. This relationship worked well, as Tim had brought his editor with him previously, who had complimented the restaurant, and had come back with other authors afterwards.

Cassie placed her order after seeing Tims nod, knowing he was ready to order.

"I'll have the crispy calamari, followed by the risotto, please," This was Cassies favourite meal at Bistro Aix, and after today she felt she deserved it. Looking at Tim, she knew his order would be different.

"I'll have the creamy french onion soup. Is Marcell working?" Tim asked, the maitre d' nodding at him. "Ask him for a steak dish, cooked medium, no mushrooms, please?" The maitre d' smiled at the full time federal agent, sometimes author. Collecting the menus, the maitre d' headed towards the kitchen.

"Why do you do that?" Cassie asked, knowing Tim would end up having the best meal out of everyone in here that night.

"I like Marcells cooking. If it had been Shawn or Lucinda, I'd have ordered something off the menu." Tim said this without arrogance. Shawn and Lucinda knew Tim trusted Marcell, after the man had recreated a dish from one of Tims novels for his editor, who seemed very shocked when the dish arrived.

Cassie and Tim talked about how the day had gone, with more than a thousand names signed up for further information. They both knew that only a small percent would respond for follow up emails, and even fewer would apply. NCIS had the smallest amount of applications of college graduates out of the alphabet soup agencies, and with the need for agents to be multi-skilled, their review process was one of the hardest to get through. Tim remembered his first interview, held in Washington DC.

_Flashback_

"_Mr McGee, why do you want to be a federal agent? You feel you will get an easy ride because your father is an admiral perhaps?" Tim disliked this person immensely. Tim looked inside of himself, to find the part of him that stood up to bullies._

"_Sir, I have wanted to join NCIS for the past fifteen years. If I wanted an easy ride, I would have applied to the FBI or NSA. NCIS is part of the Navy. I have an inner ear condition which causes severe seasickness whenever I step onto a sea vessel. My family has served this country in one capacity or another for more than ten generations. I intend to honour that service by joining NCIS." Tim really wanted to show off, but knew that would count against him._

"_Mr McGee, NCIS is not a substitute for the Navy, it is a federal agency. What do you know about it?" Tim knew he was being tested. Tests he could pass, this one he would ace._

"_NCIS is the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, whose agents are commonly referred to as "Navy Cops." It is the successor to NIS, Naval Investigative Service. The origins of both can be found back to 1882, when the Office of Naval Intelligence was formed by then secretary of the Navy, William H. Hunt." Martin Gerrard was shocked. This young man knew his history. Raising his hand, he stopped him._

"_Mr McGee, how much of NCIS do you know?" He asked, wondering if this man knew what he wanted to do at NCIS._

"_Pretty much everything. I grew up on Navy bases around the world. I knew NIS and NCIS special agents, and count some of them among my first friends. I once invited NIS agents to my ninth birthday party," Tim said, turning red. Gerrard realised NCIS wasn't simply a government agency to this man, but part of his way of life, always there, always present, always would be. _

"_You said you could have an easy ride with the FBI or NSA. What makes you say that?"_

"_The FBI and NSA have both tried to recruit me. They both offered me positions within their cybercrimes divisions. These are just two of the job offers which I plan on turning down."_

"_What else have you been offered?" Wondering who wanted this young man._

"_I won't name names, but the best offer I have had would have most people already signing their contract."_

"_Do I want to know?" Asked Gerrard smiling, knowing the corporate computer world often spared no expense on computer geniuses._

"_Starting salary of $900,000, car, apartment, travel allowance, choice of assignment, ten weeks holiday a year, shares in the company after I've been with them three years. Plus I get to keep the apartment after five years."_

_Martin Gerrard was floored. NCIS agents were lucky to make that starting salary in fifteen years, and this man was going to turn it down. He knew if he didn't accept this man, he would become part of a bidding war, with the FBI and NSA offering him their support to get him into NCIS after he'd been with them for a few years._

"_Apart from your computer skills, what else can you offer NCIS?" Knowing just this one area of study would be enough to get him a job, other skills could be developed._

"_I speak Greek, Dutch, German and Italian fluently, as well as a Bachelors in Biomedical Engineering." Gerrard knew this man would get in. His language knowledge made him a definite prospect for postings abroad, as well as with the intelligence section. He would be able to coordinate with these four countries, as well as other countries around the world. Gerrard knew he would be a most sought after agent once graduated from FLETC._

"_Mr McGee. Knowing this, I will recommend to FLETC you be accepted, to follow the NCIS course path. Should you wish to change your mind, you will need to inform your instructors within fourteen days of starting your course." Tim was shocked, he was in. "Its not official until you receive your acceptance letter, but the fact you are willing to turn down an offer most MIT graduates would kill for, shows me your level of commitment to the service. Welcome aboard."_

_End Flashback_

Tim and Cassie were sitting at their table, having finished splitting a chocolate glace between them. The chocolate chiffon cake was Bistro Aixs best creation, Tim thought. After their starters and entrees, they had decided not to get a dessert each but share one. They hadn't realised this gave the illusion they were the perfect couple, sharing a life together as well as a dessert. With the second bottle of wine still half full, Tim looked at the Maitre d', indicating with a movement of his head, he was taking Cassie out to the fountain gardens.

The fountain gardens were the best feature of the Bistro. A collection of water features and lights, it was a perfect amalgamation of landscape gardening and light show. Tim knew it drew its inspirations from the fountain shows in Vegas, but here, you got a lot closer than you could in in the entertainment capital of the world. Tim carried the wine bottle and his glass, Cassie her own, as Tim guided them outside. Moving towards one of the small leather sofas in the garden, Tim saw the look on Cassies face. This was the look she had worn when Tim had brought her for her birthday. It was one of contentment, that her night was perfect.

As they sat down, neither knew that in less than an hour, this perfect night would be ruined.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim and Cassie sat on the leather sofa, Cassie leaning into Tim, his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Tim had made the decision over dinner to kiss Cassie tonight, in the way he had described to her at the college. When Cassie had told him one of the Navy personal trainers had asked her out, Tim felt jealousy and anger build him inside of him, but he also felt some shame. Cassie was a very beautiful woman who deserved to be happy. Tim just hoped she would give him that chance, and he wasn't about to destroy everything they had created in the last three years.

Cassie wondered if her comment about the Navy Personal Trainer affected Tim. While she had been asked out, she had turned him down, telling him she never got involved with Navy personnel, just in case she ever had to investigate or question him or his unit colleagues. The truth was that she rarely felt enough of a spark from the men she met to want to go out on a date. It was when she felt a spark with Tim she knew she wanted to date him. Ignoring these feelings, thinking it was her imagination, her feelings began deepening every time she and Tim went to dinner, or to a fair. Sitting here now, she hoped tonight Tim would kiss her.

Neither knew their future was being decided just over seven miles north of them.

* * *

_Flash Sideways_

"_What happened?" he asked, not wanting to know what caused that look._

"_Heart attack. Declared dead at the scene."_

* * *

Tim had left his credit card on the table, knowing that William, the maitre d', would collect it and keep it safe until they were ready to leave. Seeing Cassie out of the corner of his eye, he wondered what she would do when he kissed her. Tim and Cassie had both finished their glasses, neither looking to drink the small amount left in the bottle. Tim decided to be brave, Cassies response would let Tim know what to do next.

"Ready to go?" He asked, worried about the answer.

"Yeah, just let me go to the bathroom, I'll meet you by the doors." She answered, standing up. Walking back inside, Cassie veered to the left as Tim moved through the diners, William moving to the front desk.

"Mr McGee, I trust you and Miss Yates enjoyed the meal?" William had never referred to their special agents statuses, this to let them know here they were patrons, not on duty, able to relax.

"As usual, William. The food and service were excellent. My compliments to Marcell." Looking at the card reader, Tim was happy with the amount charged, thinking it should have been more, but knowing better than to complain. "Can you reserve me a table for the second weekend in August please, the Saturday, table of four to be confirmed?"

"Of course, Sir." William knew Mr McGee was aware of their confirmation schedule, and knew he would be in touch two weeks prior to the date. Mr McGee had cancelled only once in the past three years, and had called himself Special Agent McGee at the time. William was not upset by the cancellation, knowing it was down to work rather than anything else. William hoped the night in question was to inform someones parents of impending nuptials. Like the Ladies Circle of NCIS, William knew when a couple were in love. Two of his favourite customers were so in love it left a trail in the air. It was such a shame neither of them knew it.

* * *

_Flash Sideways_

"_What do you think the reaction will be?"_

"_One I wished I didn't have to find out. But I do."_

* * *

Tim and Cassie walked away from Bistro Aix, each step taken in blissful silence. They moved down the "Boardwalk", the stretch of road by the beach, populated with bars and restaurants. Tim could hear music in the distance, getting louder as they approached. Tim knew if he was going to kiss her, the time was fast approaching. All he had to do was hold his nerve and not bottle it.

Cassie looked up, saw the starry night sky above her head, heard the crash of the soft waves on the shore line, the music in the distance. _Come on Tim, take me in your arms._ She knew if Tim didn't try to kiss her tonight, he would never see her in that way.

Tim felt the fear hit him, the uncertainty over that he was about to do. He stopped walking, still holding Cassies hand. As she turned towards him, Tim stepped in, his right hand moving to her neck, he saw her eyes closing.

Cassie heard her heartbeat in her ears, the blood rushing all through her body. As Tims hand pressed against her neck and lower cheek, she felt herself look up, while closing her eyes. For a brief second, Cassie heard nothing, no waves, no music, no people. For that moment, only her and Tim existed. Then she felt it. The pressure. Tims lips on hers. Cassie knew everything had changed in that moment.

Tim felt the exhilaration move through him, he had done it. He had kissed the woman he loved, for how long he had loved her he did not know. He just knew he should have kissed her sooner. No kiss before this one compared. Every feeling he had ever had for a woman paled in comparison to this. He felt complete, as if Cassie had filled part of him he hadn't even realised was empty. Tim knew life would be very different from now on.

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

Tim and Cassie heard the phone ring, both knowing it was Tims. Pulling apart, they looked at each other, both smiling, both knowing what they wanted. Each other. Lifting the phone, Tim saw a caller ID that made him panic. Answering the phone, he said,

"Hello."

"_Special Agent McGee, please hold for the Director."_

Tim waited for several seconds, Cassie knew phone calls this late at night were never good.

"_Agent McGee." _Jen sounded official, and Tim started to worry.

"Director, is everything ok?" Worried he was being contacted about his parents or sister.

"_I'm fine. So is your family." _Tim let out a breath. "_Agent McGee, I have just spoken with Agent Balboa. I'm sorry, Tim, but you are being reassigned, effective immediately."_

"Director, please…" Tim felt like crying. For the briefest of moments, his life had been perfect. Why was this being taken from him?

"_Agent McGee, you are to report to Camp Pendleton, California. Your new assignment is Special Agent in Charge of Special Operations. Please report to the CTOC assessment centre at 0900 tomorrow. Full briefing will be given by myself. Congratulations on your new post. Thank you, Agent McGee."_

The director hung up on him, leaving him standing in the street, looking at the woman he loved. He would be moving, more than two thousand miles away. He wouldn't see her again for months. He wouldn't hold her, make her cups of coffee, cook for her. He wouldn't watch the sun go down while holding in her arms.

"Tim, what's wrong?" Cassie knew something had happened. "Your family?" Cassie was worried, Tim was as white as a sheet, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"They're fine, they're ok." Tim could barely speak, barely breathe.

"Whats happened? What did the Director say?"

Tim looked at Cassie, unable to voice the declaration of his new orders, but knew he had to. He hadn't approached Cassie again, afraid he took hold of her now, he would never let go.

"I've…" Tim couldn't get the words out. "I've been…." Tim knew his life was over. "I've been reassigned. Camp Pendleton." Tim felt his heart break, knowing what they had done. They had shown how much they felt for each other, only to struggle to show it again.

Cassie was floored. She stupidly thought this was the punishment for breaking Rule 12. AS this thought went through her mind, another one followed it. _Ask for a transfer, any assignment on Camp Pendleton, hell, anywhere in California will do. I just got him, I can't lose him now._

"When?" Cassie knew a call like this would mean Tim would leave within hours.

"Briefing at 0900 with the Director herself. Not sure after that." Tim was well aware he would be flying out tomorrow, starting Monday. These reassignments never came with admin leave. He would be doing everything on the go, probably living in base housing for the first few weeks. All Tim could do was beg for this to be a temporary assignment, hoping against hope the Director wasn't making it a permanent transfer.

"Well, we've got a few hours. Lets walk, be together while we can. We work everything out later."

"Cassie…"

"No, Tim!" Cassie almost yelled. "I've just got you, I hadn't even known until you kissed me how much I loved you. I'm not letting two thousand miles and a new assignment come between us." Cassie was livid. Did the Director think so little of Tim. Because he wasn't married or had children meant he was able to relocate without worry of dependents. They never thought about girlfriends left behind. If she had been his fiance, or they shared a home, more consideration would have been given.

Moving to stand in front of him, Cassie reached up to Tims face, bringing his lips down to touch hers once again, briefly, almost chaste.

Cassie and Tim stood next to the beach, listening to the waves, to the music, being watched by passersby, seeing the young couple so in love. The stars looked down, their heavenly brightness watching a scene repeated throughout Time. The scene of lovers pulled apart by others, actions they themselves had no control over.

Their lives had been altered, the start of the new life together ended, the end of their lives apart had restarted. The perfect night had been ruined.


	6. Chapter 6

Recruitment Saturday- Washington DC.

Jen had been in the office since 1400. She was catching up on some reading that had been put to one side in the week because of interruptions. She was making swift work of the reports due to the fact that every other agency director and assistant director was spending the day at home, golfing or just not in the office. In Jens mind, that was her day tomorrow. Today was spent going over the personnel reviews for probationary agents.

Due to a report from the Office of Personnel, a new executive directive, made by herself, ensured all probationary agents spent their first year assigned to teams and task forces deployed within the United States, rather than abroad. This was so that the new agents were allowed easier access to friends and family after graduating FLETC. In the past twelve months, the washout rate of new agents was the lowest on record for NCIS. Jen intended to keep this directive in place for her tenure as Director.

Jen reached for the bottle of Diet Coke at her side, her feet up on the sofa, shoes on the floor. Like the rest of NCIS, Jen followed the dress down rule on weekends. She had on jeans, white t-shirt and a US Naval flight jacket, courtesy of the Commander of Naval Aviation. It was not something she would wear in the week, but on weekends, it was her favourite jacket. Jen looked at the clock, just past 1800. She decided to brave her emails, see how many sign ups had come through.

Jen saw the numbers on her email folders, having had one of the cyber technicians give her access to the emails. Jen saw good numbers from each university, with a fantastic number coming out of California. With seven teams throughout California, Jen knew they got good results, but they had surpassed themselves this year. It was the numbers out of Florida that surprised her. More than a thousand students had requested more information from them. Jen knew it was a mistake, that the emails had duplicated themselves somehow.

Opening the file, she began looking at the sign up numbers, seeing no names duplicating. She wondered what the Florida teams had done.

_BRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!_

Jen moved away from her desk, back to the sofa. Looking at her phone, she saw Vances Id showing. A call from the Assistant Director on a Saturday evening was not a good thing, Jen decided.

"Leon," she answered, "please tell me you are calling to brag about your kids?"

"_Wish I could Jen, but we have a problem at Camp Pendleton."_

Jen lost all the humour from her voice. "How big?" The NCIS presence at Camp Pendleton was one of the biggest it had, outside of the Navy Yard. It had an MCRT, and further divisions of agents, overseeing General Crimes, Family and Sexual Violence, CounterIntelligence and Counter-Terrorism, and Special Operations. Jen was very concerned.

"_Big enough. We need a conference, bring Jerome and Owen, along with SecNav, we need a new head of SpecOps."_

* * *

An hour later, Jen found herself standing next to Philip Davenport, the secretary of the Navy, having briefed him on everything she knew. Vance was already on the screen, having been at his office. Jerome Craig was on his way to Mayport Naval Base, while Owen Grainger was trying to get back to the Los Angeles office. After contacting the other three men, Jen had called in Cynthia, not trusting anyone else with this matter. Cynthia was already liaising with family of Louis Powell, along with NCIS SpecOps. The deputy department head had only had the job three months, and Jen, Leon and SecNav had already decided to bring someone knew in. The question they had to answer now was who?

The screen flashed, and Jerome Craigs face could be seen, looking flushed. A split second later, Owen Grainger joined him, looking pensive.

"_Mr Secretary, Director." _Owen Grainger had known Louis Powell when he covered the Marine Crops West Field Office. Like the Director, he had already spoken with Louis Powells family and offered his condolences.

"_Mr Secretary, Director." _Jerome Craig had been with his wife, having dinner with their neighbours. It was not unusual for him to be called into the office, but at 6pm on a Saturday was a rarity. He could see Leon Vance, the man looked horrified. "_What happened?" _not wanting to know what caused that look.

"_Heart attack. Declared dead at the scene." _Leon was worried the same thing would happen to him one day. "_He and his fiance were shopping, he stopped, saying he was out of breath. An autopsy will confirm it, but the ME has said massive heart attack."_

"I know some of you knew Agent Powell, much better than I did. However, we need to sort out the problem we have. Agent Powell was head of Special Operations at Camp Pendleton. Jen and Leon have voiced concerns over the deputy there, Karl Livingstone. Only been on the job three months. i agree with them, we need someone more experienced in the role. I would prefer to wait, but the role is too important to leave empty. We either promote Livingstone now to fill the void, or we have someone ready to go Monday. I need names, people." Philip Davenport did not mean to sound callous, but the job in question was too important to have vacant. "I need these names sooner than later. I need to go brief SecDef and the other Directors. I will let POTUS know as well. Once you have selected your agent, or a shortlist let me know. Jen, keep me posted." With that the man left, trusting the four people to sort it out.

"Gentlemen, pull the names of team leaders, SFAs, and task force commanders. We'll fill it from the top. Leon, Owen, I am sorry, but we will have to grieve tomorrow for our fallen. Meet back here in an hour." Jen walked over to the computer and hit the end sequence. She didn't want to let them see her cry. She had dealt with agents being shot in the line of duty, killed in the line of duty, but finding out an agent died of an accident, or natural causes hit her harder than anything else. They should be safe at home, or with their loved ones. Its these people who worry enough when their loved ones are at work.

Jen walked back to her office. She had thought of and dismissed more than twenty names in the last hour. Only two people had the requisite experience for the job. Both of whom were needed where they were. As she passed Cynthias desk the woman was organized. She had personnel folders waiting for her, along with reports from their immediate superiors regarding the last case they worked. Jen would try to get the new head of SpecOps from this list if she could. She only hoped her three deputies didn't mention the two names in her head.

* * *

Jerome Craig watched as Jenny signed off, followed quickly by Owen. Jerome watched Leon, waiting for him to end the call. He didn't.

"_There are only two men who can step into that office on Monday and take command without worry."_

Jerome knew who he meant, but he would fight to keep them. They were too good where they were. They could sort out SpecOps and damage CTOC at the same time if one man was transferred.

"If you are thinking of the same ones as me, you are probably right. Jen will fight it, Leon. They are too good where they are, we might plug the hole in SpecOps only to open a bigger one question is, if she doesn't bring it up, it will have to be one of us."

"_What do you reckon the reaction will be?"_

"One I didn't wish I have to find out. But I do." Jerome was resigned to the fact it would be Timothy McGee or Ricardo Balboa being transferred to Camp Pendleton. The minute the names were mentioned, Jen would fight it, knowing how proud she was of both agents, of the unit as a whole. "The bigger question is which one."

"_Thats the easy part. Move the one which causes us the least problems. You know which name to give, Jerome." _Leon signed off, leaving Jerome in his office, alone.

Jerome Craig knew, of all the agents in his command, only Timothy McGee and Ricardo Balboa were the best agents for SpecOps. They dealt with high flux intelligence, sudden takedowns and multi agency operations. Either of them would be perfect for the job. Should they move Balboa, Tim would succeed him, Jerome would make sure of it. If they moved Tim, he would press Jen into agreeing to a three month temporary assignment. They were making a decision with less than an hour to decide. Most reassignments were argued over for days. Jerome hoped this would go smoothly.

* * *

"_I have no names for your consideration, Director." _Owen Grainger was the first to speak. The teams based at Camp Pendleton had undergone restaffing three months ago. To move people again now, would be a logistical nightmare. To right the imbalance of moving one head of department to another, and promoting someone to fill the gap would take days of personnel review, time they didn't have. Jen knew this was the best suggestion.

Leon Vance decided to bite the bullet, and take the pressure off her.

"_Jen, do you have anyone?"_

"I have many names, Leon, and just as many reasons to disregard them."

"_I have two. You are going to hate both."_

"Let me hear it."

"_Timothy McGee and Ricardo Balboa." _Jen was shocked those words came from Jerome Craig. Looking at Vance, she noticed he had no shock on his face, only resignation.

"The two most senior agents in the CTOC. The Special Agent in Charge and the Interpol Liaison Officer." Jen knew they were the best candidates they had, but it didn't mean she to like it.

"_Jerome, can the unit afford to lose either of them?" Owen Grainger had read the reports of the CTOC. Their work was brilliant, their takedown results one of the highest the agency had. "Who have you got to replace them?" He didn't want to take someone only to struggle to replace them._

"_If we transfer Balboa, McGee is more than capable of stepping up. If we transfer McGee, his replacement would be Special Agent Kei Wan, the current third in command. The main problem would be in the team structure. Agent Wan would need to replaced by an agent with experience in drug smuggling operations. We would also need to get an Interpol Liaison. Agent Wan could do it, but not as well as McGee. We would have to promote Jardine, and find a replacement for European liaison." _Jen was debating if it was worth it. "_It will be a logistical nightmare for a while, but the team are strong. They will cope."_

Jen stepped in at this point, feeling as if the decision had been made without her. "Thank you for your input, Jerome. Leon? Anyone else you would like me to consider?"

"_No, Jen. Those two are my shortlist as well. I would recommend making this a short term reassignment. We are making a decision on very short notice without the normal review process. Give him three months, and we can make a permanent decision in a few weeks."_

"Thank you. I will take your shortlists under advisement. I will contact SecNav and update him. I will be in touch and let you know. There is no more you can do at the office. Head home." Jen ended the call again, her heart heavy with what she was about to do.

* * *

"_Jen, do Leon and Owen know I am Tims godfather? I know Jerome does."_

"I never mentioned it to either of them. And Jerome is no office gossip, either. Leon just picked the two best candidates we have, and one of them is your Godson." Jen was not looking to the next phone call.

"_Its the right decision. It won't be a popular one. But its the best one we've got."_

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Jen hated it, knowing the CTOC was going to suffer.

"_Want me to make the call?_

"I'll do it. Just give me a minute." Jen knew this was the best option. By leaving Balboa at the CTOC, they had a sense of continuity. If she moved Balboa, everyone moved up and everyone had to get used to a new job. This way, one person less had to be moved.

"_Jen, for what its worth, I don't want him moved, but he has to be transferred, for the good of the agency."_

"Thank you, Mr Secretary." She heard Philip Davenport put the phone down. She hit the intercom button, dreading the next call. She promised herself to only talk shop.

"Cynthia, please contact Agent Balboa in Florida, then Agent McGee in Florida, their cell phones please. Connect them immediately." Jen didn't want to leave Cynthia letting anything slip, even by accident. Jen waited for the call to Agent Balboa.

"_I have him, line two." _By the tone of her voice, Jen knew Cynthia had realised what she was about to do.

Time to tell Ric what was happening.

* * *

"Agent McGee." Now was not the time to get emotional.

"_Director, is everything ok?" _Damn.

"I'm fine. So is your family." He picked up her worry with just two words."Agent McGee, I have just spoken with Agent Balboa. I'm sorry, Tim, you are being reassigned, effective immediately."

"_Director, please…" _Jen had to steel herself. She could not let his disappointment affect this decision. She had an agency to consider.

"Agent McGee, you are to report to Camp Pendleton, California. Your new assignment is Special Agent in Charge, Special Operations. Please report to the Assessment Centre at 0900 tomorrow. Full briefing will be given by myself. Congratulations on your new post. Thank you, Agent McGee."

Jen hung up on him. Having talked to Ric Balboa while he screamed back at her, Jen didn't have the energy for another fight. She was not even angry at Ric, she knew he would apologise eventually, more for how he said what he did, than for the actual words. Jen wanted to say the same things to SecNav, and her three deputies. She now had to go home. She had to be back in eleven hours to brief her newest GL10 agent.

Jen had no idea that her phone call had ruined the night of two of her agents who had just kissed for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim and Cassie walked back to Tims apartment, arms wrapped around each other, neither willing to let the other go. Both were resigned to the fact that Tim was leaving the next day, or Monday at the latest. Tim had text Ric to let him know about the briefing. Ric told Tim he would be waiting for him afterwards.

Entering Tims apartment, Cassie moved to the spare room, knowing she had left clothes for sleeping in. For the first time she would sleep in Tims bed, spending as much time with the man she loved. Tim entered his bedroom, stripping down to his boxers, and putting on a plain t-shirt. Cassie walked in behind him, wearing one of Tims MIT t-shirts. Because of Tims size, the t-shirt was more like a shirt dress on Cassie. Tim and Cassie got into Tims bed, Cassie cradling herself into Tims arms, her head on his chest. Tonight, they would hold each other, both worried about what was to come. Sleep would not claim them until nearly dawn.

* * *

Ric sat in his apartment, his phone on charge, the battery nearly depleted after all the phone calls he had made. He had personally contacted each member of the team to let them know what was happening. He had also made a request of them. They had all said yes. Ric thought back to the conversation he had had earlier that night.

_Flashback_

"_Hello." Worried what the Director wanted with him at this time of night._

"Agent Balboa, please hold for the Director_." Ric panicked, thinking of his mom and brother._

"Ric, I know its late." _Jen sounded defeated, thought Ric, like she's just lost a fight she been in for hours._

"_Everything ok, Jen?"_

"Your family are fine, its work I'm calling about." _Ric was even more worried now, thinking he had been reassigned._

"_Whats up?"_

"Just over three hours ago, SAC Louis Powell died of a massive heart attack in California." _Ric knew the name, he was the head of Special Operations at Camp Pendleton. _"The SFA has only been on the job three months." _Ric knew where this was going. He would have to pack._

"_When do I need to be there?" Ric asked, thinking he was anticipating the Director._

"Not you, Ric. Tim has been given the post."

"_What? Are you kidding me? He's the best goddamn agent the CTOC has! He deserves to stay here and be promoted to Team Leader." Ric shouted at the Director, on his feet and pacing the apartment. "Which idiot made this decision?" Not giving a thought to showing the Director the proper respect._

"The decision was made by myself, along with the deputy directors of this agency, and given SecNavs approval." _Jen was taking nothing Ric said to heart._

"_Then that is one of the stupidest decisions you lot have ever made. The team is going to suffer massively because of this. Have you lot given any thought to the damage you will do to the CTOC?"_

"All options have been discussed."

"_Then go back and discuss them again. You are making a mistake, a colossal mistake, one which will cause the CTOC disruption and heartache."_

"Ric, I didn't call you to ask for your approval. This is what is going to happen."

"_You didn't call for my opinion either before you started making decisions about the agents under my command. Have you any idea what transferring Tim will mean for this unit?"_

"We appreciate it will cause some disruption to the team."

"_Disruption? Thats what you lot call it? Disruption?" Ric couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did they really value Tims role in the team so little. "Let me spell this out for you, Director. SFA McGees transfer will cause the following issues. I have to reassign Jardine from European Liaison to Interpol. Someone will then need to take over her role. Kei will be reassigned as SFA, meaning I need a new drugs specialist. Agent McGee has been the supervising officer of Probationary Agent Freeman, he will need a new supervising officer. He has also been training Kei and Amanda Ryan as SFAs. Most of this is done in addition to his actual job. Kei is not ready to take on Tims role, neither is Amanda. Kei is not used to dealing with the other agencies as much as Tim is, and Amanda doesn't have the temperament to sit there and take the grief Tim does. This will tear the team apart. It will set back the development of these agents by months."_

"Agent Balboa, I have to think of the entire agency, not just one team, or a few individual agents. The decision has been made."

"_Its the wrong one." Ric shouted down the phone, not caring he was yelling at the Director of NCIS._

"Thank you for your opinion, Agent Balboa, but my orders stand. Agent McGee will be receiving his briefing at 0900 tomorrow at the Assessment Centre. He will be leaving a few hours later. If you want to say goodbye to him, then would be the time. I will reassign a new drug smuggling specialist within the next week. Goodnight, Agent Balboa."

_Ric looked at his phone, not believing what was happening. He wondered why Tim was being transferred and not him. Then it came to him. He was being left behind to keep the team going. He didn't know if he could do it without Tim. He and Tim had been a team since day one of the job. He wasn't naive enough to think neither of them would leave, but he always thought it would be on their terms, not on orders from the Director._

_End Flashback._

* * *

Tim opened his eyes and looked at his bedside clock. 7:43am. He had slept for more than an hour. He had had about three hours in total for the whole night. It would have been less if not for the beautiful woman looking at him. Cassie had stayed with him all night, holding him, providing him with comfort without saying a word. Tim knew this may be the only time they could do this for the next few months. He kissed Cassie on the cheek, and moved to get up. He needed coffee and a shower, deciding to forgo a morning shave. Looking back at his bed, he was amazed at Cassies beauty. Even after a bad nights sleep, in an oversized t-shirt, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Tim wondered how they would make this work.

"I'll put some coffee on. I need a shower before going in."

"I'm coming with you. Not into the briefing, I'll end up saying something I shouldn't. I'll wait outside for you. We'll go from there." Cassie had made up her mind. She would support her man, no matter what. Yelling at Director Shepard wouldn't do anything, except make her feel better. Then she'd feel awful for yelling at the Director. Definitely not worth it.

"OK." Tim didn't have the strength to disagree. He would need all his willpower to get through the briefing without breaking down. Then he had to say goodbye to everyone. At that he would be crying, these guys were his friends, his family. Tim knew this would be one of the most difficult days of his life. He still had to tell his family.

* * *

"_Tim, this is a three month reassignment for now. We know this is unexpected. The deputy directors, myself and the Office of Personnel are looking through personnel files to find a suitable replacement. It might become permanent or extended."_

"Director, I serve at the pleasure of yourself, you know that. However, please note my firm objection to this posting. It is neither desired or requested by myself. I am taking this position on the orders of my superiors. I will carry out my duties to the best of my abilities. I do request a transfer to my current position and location as soon as possible." Tim was not going to let the Director think she could leave him there indefinitely.

"_Tim, I appreciate your candor. I will try to get you back to the CTOC and your team as soon as possible. Is there anything else you would like to know about your new team?"_

"I'll download the personnel files and mission ops before I leave, and read them on the flight."

"_Thank you, Agent McGee. Deputy Director Leon Vance will meet you on Monday, 0800, at the Teams offices. Good luck."_

"Thank you, Director." Shepard signed off, leaving Tim alone in the Telesuite. Cassie was waiting next door for him. Tim took a breath and moved towards the assessment centre. As the doors opened, he was greeted with a sight he was not prepared for. The whole CTOC team was waiting for him. Looking at Ric, Tim nearly cried. "My flight is at 2pm from JAX, onto Chicago, onto LAX, then a navy chopper to Camp Pendleton. I report in at 0800 tomorrow."

"Tim, I fought this." Ric was doing his best not to cry. He had a feeling he would fail.

"I know. The Director told me you shouted at her. Its a TAD for now. They need someone in the position tomorrow. The deputy head of SpecOps has only been there three months. They went someone more experienced. It was me or you."

"I will get you back, I promise, if thats what you want."

"I've told the Director the same thing." Tim looked around at the team, he hated saying goodbye. "I need to go home and pack, but first, let me say that you have been the best team I have ever worked with. I want to speak you to all, but on your own. No point in everyone watching us hug it out." No one laughed at Tims gallows humour. "Xander, you're the probie, you get to go first. After this, you can all come and help me pack."

Xander followed Tim back into the Telesuite. This would be the second hardest hour of Tims last day in Florida.


	8. Chapter 8

As Xander followed Tim into the Telesuite, Amanda moved closer to Cassie. She had watched the MCRT agent since she had entered the Assessment Centre. Cassies heart was breaking, Amanda could see that. She realised Cassie and Tim had told each other how they felt, and now they were being forced apart.

"Cassie," Amanda whispered.

"We kissed for the first time last night. Then his phone rang. I've said goodbye to Tim twice before, did you know that? Once when I left to join the Pentagon team, then again when I came to Florida. This will be the worst. How do you say goodbye to the man you love, watch him leave to go two thousand miles away?"

"This is the worst part of our job. We're not military, but we still have orders to follow."

"Doesn't mean we have to like them." Cassie moaned.

"No, but I know Tim. One way or another, he will be part of your life. Now, and in the future." Amanda hurt for the loss of her friend, being sent away. She hurt for Cassie losing the man she loved. She hurt for the team. This was the reason she had liked her old job. She never got attached, never made friends. But this pain was easily outweighed by the friendships formed, the fun had.

"How long till the future get hers?" Cassie asks, knowing that three months could easily be three years.

* * *

"Xander, you've been here six months. You've done good work and been a part of the team. You are well on your way to be a great agent." Xander was closest to Tim out of everyone. He had been his supervising officer, had helped his set up his desk, shown him around the city on his first weekend here. "Your hacking skills are improving, you will be an asset to the team. Kei is going to take over as your supervising officer."

"Tim," Xander was welling up. He hoped this wasn't a final goodbye. "I can't thank you enough for the last six months."

"Nothing to thank me for. I was doing my job."

"Your job is in the assessment Centre. Its not showing me where the best computer store is, or the best place to get a haircut. Its not helping me study for my computer tech exams. Its not sitting there in the ER after the guy I had gone a date with punched me out. At the time, DADT was still in place and you could have got rid of me. Thats what a friend does, not a boss." Xander wouldn't let him leave until he knew what he done. "You've been a good boss, but a true friend for me down here."

"You need to think about telling the team as well, that you're gay. Not a big coming out, but you've been bottling it up for a long time, better to let it out yourself, than have it blow up in your face. Tell Kei first, his humour will help."

Tim knew that if he felt like this with Xander, God help him with the rest.

* * *

Cassie watched as Xander walked out, his face glistening with tears.

"Sunaina, Tim wants to speak with you." The young Indian woman walked into the assessment centre as Kei moved to Xander, taking him into a hug. Cassie couldn't watch anymore.

"I'll be waiting outside for you. I can't watch this." She said to Amanda.

Ric watched her go, this goodbye very different to the one three years ago in Washington. Back then, it was a celebration. This was a mourning.

* * *

"Sunaina, there is nothing I can say to you. You are on the right path. You will be a great agent. You've got good friends here, turn to them for help when you need it, ok?" Tim was most worried about this agent. She had been here three years now, and it was still her first assignment.

"OK," the tears flowing freely. Tim took her in his arms, holding her close.

"Go on, send in Lucille, please."

Tim didn't know how he would get through all these.

* * *

"Luce, Tim wants to see you next." Sunaina walked away from everyone but was stopped by Amanda.

"Cassie is waiting outside, she and Tim just got together," Amanda spoke softly. This wasn't gossip. It was to let them know that no matter how hard it was each of them, for two other people it was much worse. Sunaina felt awful. Tim had been her supervising officer, both as a probie and a cyber tech. He had helped her become the agent she was. If she felt this bad about him going, Tim and Cassie must be feeling it ten times worse.

"How she doing? I know, stupid question, but still…" Amanda didn't know how to answer this question. She didn't even know if there was answer.

* * *

"Tim, don't say anything. Anything you say will seem like one of us dying. Good luck, and stay in touch, ok?" Lucille had done these goodbyes before on her previous assignment. They were always horrid, full of well meaning platitudes that sounded like someone was being sent to Mars on a one way mission.

"OK, I can do that. Good luck, you've got my skype address." Tim and Lucille hugged, Lucille refusing to cry.

"You want Nikki next, I take it?"

"Yeah, this is going to be difficult."

* * *

Nikki walked into the Assessment Centre, saying goodbye to Tim McGee again.

"Nikki, you're going to be the Interpol Liaison for the time being. You are going to be dealing with agency Directors and task force commanders. You are going to have be as forceful with these guys as you are with that MI5 guy you can't stand. You will be outstanding." Tim stopped when he saw Nikki staring at him.

"Tim, I'm not saying goodbye. We've done that before, and we've ending up working together again. I'm saying good luck and see you soon, ok?" Nikki hated goodbyes, they were always such final things until they weren't.

"Ok, I can live with that. Good luck and see you soon, Nikki." Tim was grateful for the person in front of him. They had worked closely together over the past two years, having to coordinate their intelligence and plan operations.

"You want Amanda or Kei?"

"Send them both in, please."

* * *

When Nikki walked out, only Kei, Amanda and Ric were left. _Everyone else must be waiting outside_, she thought. "He wants Amanda and Kei in together."

The three agents all looked at each other.

"Get in there," Ric said, not knowing why Tim wanted to see these two together. He could see Tim watching the interaction. As they walked in, Ric wondered what advice he could give to the younger man, that he hadn't given out already.

"Kei, Amanda, you two are going to have work closely. Kei, you're going to be covering me as SFA, Amanda, you're going to be number three. Jenny has already briefed me on this, its Rics idea. Keep an eye on everyone and don't let Ric take it all on himself. As Nikki said, this isn't goodbye, just good luck and see you again." Tim needed to leave now, or he never would.

Kei didn't say anything, he just walked over and hugged Tim, not having the words to express his gratitude to his friend. Letting go, he turned to Amanda, "I'll wait outside." He knew of all the agents, Tims biggest impact had been on Amanda.

"Tim, after everything that happened when you first arrived. You became my first friend here. The first person to invite me out to lunch, or a drink. You invited me to your home. You have been the best SFA I have ever had, and I'm gonna hold Kei to those standards, unreachable as they are."

"Amanda, you've gotta have Keis six the way he has had mine. I know Kei hasn't got the patience I've got, so try and help him where you can." Tim opened his arms for the woman he once thought hated him. She accepted his hug gratefully, knowing the talk he was facing with Ric would be the hardest for now. He still had Cassie to go.

"Everyone's left, you can speak to Ric out there."

Amanda left quickly, not wanting to see or be seen by her bosses. She was trying to keep the tears at bay. Tim followed her out, not knowing how this would go.

"I've told the team what's expected of them from you. Kei and Amanda will keep them in line."

"Tim, you will be coming back here. This team wouldn't be as good as it is if not for you. Everyone knows that, thats the reason for the transfer. The main problem is getting someone up to speed to replace you. If I have to, I'll volunteer for the post."

"The hell you will. You love this job, you love the city. You and Maggie have been together nearly six months. There is no way you are leaving. If need be, I ask for the transfer back, and decline the permanent promotion. Jen won't wanna lose me completely, and she knows I don't want to go back to MCRT work. Lets just see where we are in three months."

"In three months, this team will be a mess. Tim, you're not just a liaison officer or SFA or supervising officer. You play peacekeeper in this office before I even know there is any trouble. You know when to focus the team and when to let them loose. Neither Kei, Amanda or I know this team as well as you." Ric knew what he saying was the truth. This job fitted Tim perfectly, everything from the training of people to talking to people in ten countries in four languages. He was interpreter and leader at the same time. "This team will struggle with you gone, I've already told Jen the same thing. If we run into trouble, they only have themselves to blame."

"Don't let them. Get closer to the team, tell Craig and Shepard to stop bothering you with the politics, take Xander out for a drink. He needs a friend here more than anyone."

"Tim, I know he's gay. For trained investigators, the team have picked up on the clues, you know. No girlfriend, no ex girlfriends. No gossip like that around the office. No-ones bothered, as far as I can tell. This way, he can say honestly he never lied, just never said anything."

"Thank God, I found out when a guy he was on a date with reacted badly to a goodnight kiss. He ended up in the ER, just some bruising. Just keep your eye on him."

"Tim, I'll send you updates on the team as a whole. You will be missed here. All I can say to you is this. Don't try to be anyone other than yourself when you get there. Don't let them bully you, don't let them get away with, "Powell did this, Powell did that." I know the guy has only been dead twelve hours, and I'm not being callous, but if you don't do things your way, you won't get the best out of your team."

"Thanks, Ric. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in Washington, or I'd of quit NCIS. Because of you, I'm here, and…" Tim wasn't sure if this was too soon, but he wanted him to know. "And, I'm going to give it a go with Cassie."

"What?" Ric was shocked. He knew they were in love, but Rule 12 was sacrosanct to Tim and Cassie. "Rule 12 been broken then?"

"Its been bent, more like. We both work at NCIS but we don't work together. Plus, I love her and to hell with the rules when its someone you love." Tim felt better having gotten that out there. He knew Ric would look out for Cassie.

"Good for you. I thought you two would never get together. Its about time. Lets get you home and pack."

"I hate packing." Tim said, at least he only had to pack his clothes and some personal items. He would be living in an apartment on base for the next three months. Everything he would need would be there.

"Yeah, but between us all, we should have it done quickly. Hows everything getting there?" Ric asked, as they left the CTOC, making their way to the main entrance.

"Military flight sometime next week. I just need to pack what I need flown out there, I'll take some of my clothes with me now. The rest will get there by the end of the week."

"And your car?" Ric could't resist, smiling as he did so.

"Leaving it with Cassie. She can obey the rules better than you." Tim was also smiling, knowing Cassie would probably drive the car home from the airport and have it put in base lockup.

"How you going to say goodbye to her?" Ric knew the hardest part of the day was still to come for his friend.

"With love in my heart. I don't know if I'll be able to say anything." Tim knew this was true. He didn't know what words could let Cassie know how much she meant to him.


	9. Epilogue

Temporary Head of Special Operations, Timothy McGee, Acting Special Agent in Charge, sat in O'Hare International Airport, drinking a cup of coffee in one of the many transfer lounges. He was currently reading the personnel files of his new team, which was made up of several levels.

He had one level of special agents and a swat team which was assigned to the base he could call on. He had an intelligence section who coordinated takedowns and operations, similar to the CTOC. He also had three agents assigned to liaison positions with police departments and FBI field offices in the five states he now covered: California, Nevada, Texas, Arizona and New Mexico. Tim was glad that the department was separate in jurisdiction to other law enforcement areas, with the Camp having separate units for sex crimes, general crimes, along with counterterrorism and intelligence.

Reading through recent reports, he saw that there was some crossover with the agents on Camp, often using other section agents on takedowns and operations. This gave him the reassurance of being able to call upon help, the way he did in Florida, when he called on the MCRT, or foreign agencies for help. He saw that most takedowns were high impact, often taking down crime gangs as well as organized fraud and money laundering rings. Tim noticed the team had a tendency to corroborate their intelligence multiple times, noticing the same piece of intelligence would be reviewed by an analyst, then senior analyst, then SFA, then head of department, now him. Tim realised the problem with this.

Every piece of reviewed intelligence that was confirmed he had to sign off on. This was not NCIS protocol, but something that was put in place by the senior agents. This delayed actioning the intelligence. He would talk to Vance about it tomorrow and get that changed. He was not going to read through reports that had been gone through three times before. He had also read a personnel file that would also need discussing with Vance.

Sitting in the lounge, Tim thought back to a few hours previously, the team helping pack his bags, and his goodbye to Cassie.

_Flashback_

_Tim parked the car, in the airport short stay spaces, knowing this wouldn't take long. His flight was in under an hour. Time to say his final goodbyes. _

"_Ric, I'm gonna ask Cassie to park the car at base, it will be safer there. I need you to run it once a week, just to keep the battery going." Tim knew Ric would take good care of the Porsche, RIc loved it almost as much as he did. "She'll leave the keys with you. If she wants it for the weekend, let her have it, yeah?"_

"_Of course. Good luck, and I'll see you in three months." Ric pulled Tim into a bear hug, hating this moment. The two of them were work colleagues and best friends. Ric and been grooming Tim to take control of the CTOC, now, these skills would be used at Camp Pendleton. He wondered if these agents knew what they were getting._

"_Yeah, I'll let you know when I get to the base. I know you worry, "Dad"," Tim joked. Whenever his agents were off base or not well, Ric worried like a new dad. checking up on them, going round to see them and wanting regular texts to make sure they were ok._

"_Once a week, Tim, I want you to check in with me once a week. Don't make me call Vance."_

"_Got it. Can you wait here? Cassie wants to say goodbye at check in." _

"_Go. I'll be waiting for her. I'll make sure she gets home ok."_

"_Thanks." Tim turned to Cassie, taking her in his arms. After a brief hug, he let go with his left arm, picked up his case, his carry-on, a large rucksack around his back. _

_The two of them walked across the car park, towards the national departure doors. Check in would be easy, saying goodbye would be hard. The closer they got to the doors, Tim felt Cassies grip tighten on him, not wanting to say goodbye as much as he did. The doors opened and Tim and Cassie stepped through, knowing the goodbye was approaching. Tim moved to the Delta check in desk, his ticket should be waiting for him._

"_Hi, Special Agent Timothy McGee. You should have my tickets." Tim wanted to check in as quickly as possible, that gave him more time with Cassie._

"_Agent McGee, we have your tickets here. You also have a pass for the transfer lounge at O'Hare. Please place your luggage on the belt. We understand at LAX you will be transferring to a military transport. Your director has arranged that LAX you will be first off the plane, and your luggage collected by the Navy. This has been cleared with LAX security." The young woman spoke quickly, seeing the pain on the face of the face of the agents girlfriend. "Here is your permit for your weapon. Please do not draw your weapon on the aeroplane unless absolutely necessary. Enjoy your flight."_

"_Thank you." Tim said, moving away. This was as far as Cassie would go with him. As a federal agent, she could go all the way to the gate with him, but Tim didn't want to draw this out anymore. "Cassie, here my keys for the apartment. You can stay there if you want. Ric will drive the car once a week, he's got the keys. I've told him if you want the car, he's to give you the keys." Tim had tears falling down his face, Cassie was the same way._

"_Tim, I'll be waiting here in three months. Come home." "Home", Tim had always thought of home as where ever his parents were in the world. Silver Springs had been where he lived. Norfolk where he was assigned. Jacksonville had become a placed he loved, but as of last night, it was home. He guessed the old saying was true, "home is where the heart is." Tims heart was now with Cassie, wherever she was, was now home._

"_I'll call when I get to the base. After that, we can talk every night, if you want." Tim stopped Cassie from speaking by kissing her. Words would only cause both of them more pain. Tim knew he had to go now. Seeing Cassie in pain hurt him, and he knew the reverse was also true. Tim ended the kiss, and gently eased out of Cassies arms. "I have to go, I'll call you as soon as I can. If you need me, call me. I'll answer if I can, you know that. I love you." _

"_I love you." Cassie said, the tears still pouring down her face. She watched as Tim moved to the security gate, being ushered through when he showed the permit for his gun. _

_Tim had said goodbye to people he loved many times. To his father and godfather when they set sail. To his parents, grandparents and sister when he went to away to college, both times, and when he left for FLETC. His goodbye to Cassie was even harder. He had no idea when or where he would see her again. The three month assignment was no guarantee he would be back in three months. Tim turned to see Cassie once again, he eyes meeting hers, the same pain reflected in the tear strewn face. Tim raised his right hand, and waved. Tim could take no more, and turned quickly away, moving into the crowd making its way to the gates, and to his new, hopefully temporary, life._

* * *

Tim finished his cup of coffee, reading once again, the active cases of Special Operations. There were two cases taking priority, one was a drugs smuggling ring, using military transports and personnel to move drugs into and out of California. The second was a protection racket being run by marines and navy personnel in the San Diego area. According to the intelligence, both cases suspected some of the same personnel. Tim was planning a double takedown, similar to operations in the CTOC. He would use base security to round up suspects on base, while using his agents and local law enforcement to hit the people off base.

This was called a "pincer op". Using two separate arms of enforcement, Tim would come opposite directions and catch them all, hopefully. He knew it was never that simple, all it took was one wrong word outside of the office, and the operation would be blown. The best way, he knew, was to keep his circle small, put everyone on standby, and only give them the operating parameters minutes before the operation was launched. As the head of department, he would need to brief Vance and get his approval before launching the op, as well as the chiefs of local law enforcement and head of base security. This was the easy part. Tim looked at his laptop, rereading the personnel file of one particular agent. It was the last part of the file Tim was rereading, the most recent review completed by Louis Powell, four weeks prior to his death.

_He has shown determination and resourcefulness in his time here. His intelligence review skills are of a most excellent standard, and should be put forward for promotion at the earliest opportunity. Should an opening become available, I will personally nominate him for the position of senior analyst, Special Operations. His failure to qualify as a field agent was a personal setback, but one he will bounce back from. It is my pleasure to have Agent Anthony DiNozzo on my team._

Tim felt like he was going back in time. He would be working with DiNozzo again. Tim knew he could himself under control, after all, he so far had not threatened to kill any agency directors in the last three years. But he knew DiNozzo was different, the man had a way to get under his skin. The question was, could DiNozzo handle being the one under McGees command, after having spent nearly four years bossing him around.

_These next three months would be trying_, thought Tim.


End file.
